


I Wanna Be Yours

by Zarryspolo



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarryspolo/pseuds/Zarryspolo
Summary: Bonnie Bennett and Kai Parker have been best friends their entire lives. No one has ever come between them and that's just the way Kai likes it. But when they start college at Whitemore College and Bonnie starts to make new friends and starts drawing attention from an older classmate, Kai's jealousy sparks something dark inside of him. Will their friendship survive Kai's darkness or will their friendship turn into something more?
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first The Vampire Diaries fanfic so please let me know what you think. I'm not sure how long this fic will be but I hope to update it within the next few days.

Kai Parker knocked on Bonnie's dorm room loudly. He quickly lowered his hands and wiped them on his blue jeans before using his hands to straighten out his black button-down. Tonight they Bonnie and him going to their first college party to celebrate their first week of classes, so he forwent his usual tan cargo pants and t-shirts for a fancier looked. Kai had big plans for tonight. Bonnie and him have been best friends since they were in diapers. They grew up living across the street from each other and were inseparable. Kai felt deeply for Bonnie and it was driving him crazy that since starting college they haven't seen each other as often. Bonnie was majoring in Psychology and Kai was undeclared, so they weren't taking any of the same classes. Bonnie has also bonded with her new roommate and he hasn't seen her since he walked her to her first class on Monday. Kai has been antsy all week but Bonnie agreed to attend the party with him tonight and he couldn't wait to spend the whole night together. He has been practicing a speech in his head for the past 2 days about how he feels about her. Kai loved Bonnie and he knew she had to feel the same way

Kai reached up to knock again but the door opened slowly. Bonnie beamed down at Kai and threw her arms around his shoulders.

"It seems like I haven't seen you in forever," Bonnie mutters into Kai's ear. The hair on Kai's neck stood up at the feeling of Bonnie's lips on his skin. He pulled away slowly and took in her outfit. His mouth dropped open in a wide O shape at her short black skirt and red halter top. Bonnie looked breathtaking.

"Wow, Bon Bon. You didn't have to dress up for me," Kai says. Bonnie pushes his shoulder playfully as she does a turn for him.

"Caroline picked it out. She said all the hot college boys won't be able to take their eyes off of me." Kai's blood boils at her last sentence. No one should be looking at her in that outfit except for him. He opens his mouth, not sure if he's going to demand she changes or if he's going to compliment her, but before he can speak a voice from inside Bonnie's dorm room pipes up.

"And I wasn't wrong Bonnie. You look hot and I just know Damon's going to die when he sees you." Caroline said.

"Who's Damon?" Kai said through gritted teeth. Bonnie shot him a weird look at his harsh tone.

"This smoking hot guy in our film studies class. He's been sitting next to Bonnie every day and they are constantly flirting. I'm betting they'll be attached at the tongue before the nights over." Caroline answer Damon. Kai's hands are in fists and he can feel his chest constricting. He and Bonnie have texted every day but she hasn't once mentioned a Damon. 

"Enough talk about my love life, let's get out of here before all the good booze is taken." Bonnie changed the subject as she grabbed Kai's hand.

Kai's mood quickly shifted at the feel of her and in his. Kai followed Bonnie out the room as Caroline trailed after them. The three of them walked the short distance from Mason Hall to the Kappa Phi fraternity house. The frat house was huge, standing at 3 stories tall. Kai whistled as they walked up the steps. Caroline eagerly walked up to the door and knocked on it. The door opened and some over-muscled fraternity brother opened the door and waved them inside. The music was pounding loudly as they entered the house. Caroline looked around and instantly spotted her friend Elena and walked over towards her. Kai and Bonnie followed her into a large living room area. Introductions were made. Kai was introduced to Elena, Stefan, and Matt who all went to high school with Caroline. Kai couldn't have cared less about these people so he zoned out of their conversation after greeting them all. He only wanted to spend the night with his best friend. He looked around the party and tried to spot a quiet corner but he quickly realized this party had no quiet spots. Kai turned to Bonnie and was going to ask her if she wanted something to drink but her eyes were focused on the entryway. A guy with floppy black hair was standing in the entrance wearing tight black pants and a black leather jacket. Kai rolled his eyes unimpressed, no way Bonnie was into that guy. Kai knew he was better looking and probably funnier so he didn't need to worry about this stranger. The man in all black strutted over towards their group and was met with warm smiles and hellos from everyone. Bonnie reached out and gave the man a hug and Kai felt his hands, yet again, forming into fists. The guy whispered something in Bonnie's ear and she giggled before pulling away and introducing the man to Kai.

"Kai, this is Damon from class. Damon this is my best friend Kai."

Damon holds out his and for Kai to take, "Any friend of Bonnie's is a friend of mine," Damon said with a side-loped grin.

Kai ignored Damon's hand while he shot a glare at him. Kai didn't like the cocky look on this guy's face but when he glanced down to Bonnie she was shooting daggers at him. Kai wanted tonight to be about him and Bonnie so he decided to swallow his anger and try to play nice. He didn't want to piss Bonnie off before he had a chance to confess his love for her.

"Nice to meet you," Kai said as he forced a smile onto his face. This seemed to placate Damon and he turned away from Kai to talk to the others in the group. Kai noticed that Elena was making eyes at Damon and he realized that was the solution to his newly forming problem. If Damon got with Elene, he didn't need to worry about Bonnie and Damon. Kai knew he needed to use his powers of manipulation to control the outcome of tonight but he needed to do it fast. Bonnie couldn't know what he was about to do or else she'd feel betrayed.

"I'm going to get us something to drink," Kai said to Bonnie she nodded at him as she kept her eyes on Damon. Kai's nostrils flared but he knew what he had to do. 

"Hey, Elena?" Kai called out to her. Elena raised an eyebrow at him. "Can you show me where the drinks are?" He said as he motioned to the drink in her hand. She nodded and waved him over as she started walking out of the room.

"The drinks are in the kitchen which is this way," Elena spoke keeping her eyes ahead. They maneuvered their way through the crowd and a moment later they were in the kitchen. Kai spotted the red solo cups and filled 2 cups up with beer. He turned to Elena to intact the first step of his plan.

"Thanks for leading the way here," Kai starts. Bonnie raises a brow at him like she knew he was up to something. "I couldn't help but notice the heated looks you and Damon were exchanging." 

Elena flushed a deep red, "You noticed that? I'm glad it wasn't just one-sided."

"It was hard to miss. You two seem to have some real chemistry. Why aren't the two of you together?"

"Why do you care?" Elena asked.

"I don't. But my friend Bonnie thinks Damon's cute but I would hate for her to go for a guy who wasn't interested in only her. I'd like to spare her heartbreak if I could." Kai said, shooting Elena with puppy dog eyes. He wanted to play the role of the caring best friend.

Elena stared at him before answering, "Look, I like Damon but I dated his brother, Stefan, last year and I think we both knew how weird it would be if anything happened between us."

Kai was startled by her response. Dating your exes brother would be messed up but he needed to convince Elena to make a move on Damon and fast. Even if nothing happened between Elena and Damon, as long as Damon was distracted and not paying Bonnie any attention he could easily pull her away and spend the rest of the night with her.

"I'm not telling you what you should do, but if I was in your shoes I'd talk to Damon. Get to know what he's feeling and if you both want one another, there is no shame in that. Stefan would have to understand." Kai said, setting a hand gently on her shoulder. "Damon would be crazy to not want to be with you."

Elena smiled warmly at Kai, "You're right. There is nothing wrong with talking, and if it turns into more, who cares? It's college. We're here to make mistakes and go after what we want. Thanks, Kai." Kai returns her smile and they make their way back to the group. Elena instantly grabs Damon's hand and whisks him off somewhere else, presumably to talk. Kai has high hopes that they hook up. He knows Bonnie isn't into casual relationships and that if Damon sleeps with Elena, she'll lose interest in him fast. Kai shot his eye towards Bonnie and sees she's watching Damon leave with Elena.

"Want to go outside and talk?" Kai asked as he hands Bonnie her beer.

"Sure," Bonnie said and they head outside. The music is still loud outside but there are fewer people there. They make their way over to the edge of the yard where they can hear each other better.

"Enjoying the party?" Kai asked.

"Not really," Bonnie admitted. 

"Why not?" 

Bonnie rolled her eyes but Kai noticed how shiny her eyes were starting to get.

"It's just not as fun as I thought it would be."

"Well, it's early. We could still have lots of fun. Let's dance." Kai downs his beer sets it down on the ground. Standing up he reached his hand out to Bonnie. Bonnie snorts at him but takes his hand as she sets down her cup.

They walk back toward the party where there are people dancing and they join in. A fast-paced song is playing and Bonnie throws her head back and raises her hands above her head as she moves her hips back and forth. A grin broke out on Kai's face at Bonnie's dance moves. He moved along to the beat of the song and they danced for a few songs. Both lost in the music after a few songs Kai maneuvered himself behind Bonnie and placed his hands gently on her hips. Bonnie threw her head back onto his shoulder and they danced together. Kai's heart was thumping loudly in his chest and all he wanted to do was turn Bonnie around and kiss her, but he knew she wouldn't like that. She was the type of girl who wanted to be swept off her feet, she didn't want to be randomly macked on at a party. Kai pulled away from Bonnie and walked back to the spot they were at before. Bonnie continued to dance for the rest of the song before she joined him.

"You were right, I'm having a great time now. Thanks for distracting me." Bonnie beamed at Kai. Kai couldn't belive how beautiful Bonnie looked when she smiled and he knew now was the time to admit his feelings for her.

"I always have a great time with you," Kai said taking her hand.

The smile remained on her face as she said, "Your so sweet, you always know how to make me feel better. That's one of the reasons I love you so much."

Kai felt a wide grin spread across his face, "I love you too," he admitted. Saying those words felt like a weight was lifting off of his chest. Bonnie loved him and he loved her. Nothing would come in between them.

"That's why we're best friends," Bonnie said as she squeezed his hand. The smile on Kai's face lessens. Bonnie must not have realized what he meant so he clears it up.

"Bonnie, I'm in love with you."

At his admission, Bonnie drops her hand from his.

"Kai, stopping messing around."

"I'm serious Bon Bon. I've been in love with you for so long it's as normal as breathing. I love how caring you are and how you are always there for me. This past week not seeing you has been the worst week of my life. I just knew I had to tell you how I really feel." Kai burst out. Grabbing both of Bonnie's hands, Kai asked, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Bonnie tried to rip her and from his but he holds onto her harder.

"Kai, let me go."

"No, just answer my question."

"No, I don't feel that way about you. You're my best friend and I don't want that to change but I don't see you as more than that." Bonnie said honestly.

Kai released her hands with a huff. "Is this because of him?" Kai asked pointing toward the frat house. "Because he's probably in there fooling around with Elena right now. He doesn't care about you, not like I do. Just give this a chance. We would be perfect together." With each sentence, Kai took a step closer to Bonnie until he was in her face. He leaned down to kiss her but Bonnie pushed his chest.

"Kai, I said no. And this isn't because of Damon. I just don't feel a romantic feeling towards you and I don't like the way your acting right now. I'm going to go inside now please don't follow me." Bonnie said with a shaky voice as she backed away from him.

Kai's eyes filled with fire. He took a step toward Bonnie.

"Leave me alone," Bonnie shouted as she turned and ran back toward the frat house. People looked at him at her outburst and he knew now wasn't the time to make a scene. Kai turned his back on the crowd and took a deep breath. Bonnie just needed time. Kai knew Bonnie was his soulmate and he wasn't going to stop trying until she was his. Kai left the party and made his way back to his dorm room as he formulated a plan to win Bonnie over. His plan will be grand and he was not afraid of hurting anyone who got in his way.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a full week since Kai admitted his feelings to Bonnie. It had also been a week since he had heard from her. Kai knew Bonnie better than anyone so he knew she needed space but not seeing her was killing him, which is why he was watching her, from afar. Bonnie was currently studying in the library by herself as Kai watched her from behind a bookshelf. Bonnie looked gorgeous in an emerald sweater and blue jeans and her head of loose curls was buried in one of her textbooks. All Kai could think about was grabbing her and shaking her until she loved him back, but he knew he couldn't do that. He knew Bonnie cared for him deeply, he just had to show her what she was missing. Bonnie may have only seen him as a friend but he had a plan to ensure that she came to realize how much she loved him and needed him.

Kai had spent the past week running through ideas of how to do exactly that. He had a three-phase plan. First, he had to ruin Damon for her, for good. As long as Bonnie had options, her eyes wouldn't remain on Kai. Next, he had to make her jealous. Bonnie knew that she would always have Kai as a best friend, he always put Bonnie first. But if she saw his attention on someone else, Kai knew that would drive Bonnie crazy. Lastly, he had to romance the hell out of her. Bonnie was a romantic at heart and Kai knew that once she started feeling jealous she would only want his eyes on her. He would do exactly that. Kai would whisk her off her feet and show her exactly how much he loved her. Once Bonnie got a taste of Kai, he knew that she would never want anyone else.

As Kai ran his plan through his head, he kept his eyes peeled on Bonnie. She was no longer focused on her textbook but was instead glued to her phone. Kai wondered who he was texting but he prayed it wasn't Damon. Kai had been watching Bonnie all week from a distance and it made his blood boil every time he saw her with Damon. Which was way more often than he would have liked. Especially after his confession. He thought that Bonnie would have wanted space from everyone, not just him, but it looked like he was wrong. Kai shook thoughts of Damon out of his head as he stood up, getting ready to approach Bonnie.

Kai took short calculated steps toward Bonnie's table. He cleared his throat as he stopped in front of her table. Bonnie looked up at him and her eyes widened comically. She slowly set her phone down but kept her eyes on Kai. 

Kai stared at her for a moment, he really didn't want to do what he knew he had to do next.

"Hey, Bonnie. I just wanted to apologize for the other night." Kai lied through his teeth. He wasn't sorry at all but in order for him and Bonnie to return to normal and for his plan to work, she had to believe he didn't love her. "I just got caught up in dancing with you and I'm sorry I came onto you."

Bonnie's eyes squinted together in confusion. "Are you saying you didn't mean what you said?" Bonnie asked with a tilt of her head.

Kai does his best not to flinch at the question. He can't give away how he truly felt, so he kept up with his charade, "At the moment I meant it. We were having such a great time and I blurted out how I was feeling without thinking." Kai takes a seat across from Bonnie and sweeps up her left hand in his right one. "Bonnie, you know how much I care about you and I was scared that I was going to lose you to your new friends and I'm sorry if what I said made you uncomfortable. I spent this past week thinking about what I said and I realized that you were right. We are just best friends and I am okay with that. Can we please go back to being best friends?" 

Kai shot his best puppy dog eyes at Bonnie, hoping that she would believe his words and they could move past what he said.

Bonnie stared into his eyes before speaking, "I accept your apology. I admit what you said freaked me out a little and I just needed some space. But yeah, I'd like to go back to the way things were. So much happened this week and you were the first person I wanted to tell but I wasn't sure how to talk to you after everything." Bonnie tucked one of her curls behind her ear.

"Bon Bon, I'll always be here to listen. Even if we go through a rough patch I want you to know that you can talk to me." Kai said with a small grin. "I'm here now. Fill me in."

At his words Bonnie sits back, her hand falling out his, and she starts talking a mile a minute.

"Well, when I got back to the party, I found everyone, exactly where we left them except Elena and Damon, were back from wherever they went off to. I tried my best to enjoy the night but Caroline hooked up with this guy Tyler and she wanted to bring him back to our place. So, I had nowhere to go but Damon and Stefan said I could crash on their couch. I was skeptical at first but Elena said she would come too so I wouldn't feel uncomfortable. So the four of us made our way to the Salvatore Mansion and it was the biggest house I had ever seen. It was awkward at first but Stefan and Elena went off somewhere so Damon and I spent the majority of the night just talking and getting to know each other better." Bonnie stopped talking at the look in Kai's eye. "Are you sure you want to hear all this?" Bonnie asked.

Kai was trying to keep his face neutral but his blood was boiling. He didn't want to hear about Bonnie and Damon bonding but he had to act like he was unbothered. "Of course I want to hear it, Bonnie. I could do without the juicy details though." Bonnie laughed at Kai's remark but she kept talking.

"Nothing juicy happened we just talked but we have been texting all week. Tell me about your week." Bonnie demanded with a pat on his hand.

"Honestly, it was pretty awful. I missed you," Kai said honestly. He stared into Bonnie's eyes and his heart pounded when she beamed at him.

"I missed you too the loser, now shhh. I have my first college paper due on Monday and I have lots of research to do," Bonnie shushed Damon as she returned to her book. Kai shook his head with a goofy grin on his face as he reached into his own bag to pull out his homework. He missed Bonnie.

Kai looked down at his notes but knew that after this conversation he wouldn't get much studying done. The smile slowly fell off his face as the only thought running through his head was destroying Damon Salvatore.


	3. Chapter 3

Kai crashed hard into a firm body, knocking a man to the ground. The man hit the ground hard and his half-opened backpack slipped off his shoulder and spilled all over the floor.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there," Kai said as he reached down to pick up Damon's fallen backpack and loose papers. As Damon tried to get back to his feet, Kai swiftly grabbed Damon's film studies paper off of the ground and replaced it with a copy of Bonnie's paper, where Kai had replaced Bonnie's name with Damon's. Kai shoved Damon's fallen papers into his backpack, making sure to set the copy of Bonnie's paper on top. Kai was watching Bonnie and Damon yesterday, from afar, as they worked together on their film studies papers, so he knew exactly where Damon shoved his paper into his bag when they were finished. Kai then met up with Bonnie later for dinner and borrowed her computer to send out an email, little did she know he was sending himself a copy of her paper. Kai was sure to cover his tracks so Bonnie wouldn't know what he was up to.

"No problem," Damon muttered as he picked himself off of the ground. He glanced toward Kai, a look of recognition crossing his face, "It's Kai, right? Bonnie's friend?"

Kai's mouth smirked up in a half-grin and nodded, "Yeah, I just walked Bonnie to class, she should be inside already."

"Cool, I should head into class. Don't want to be late," Damon said as he backed away from Kai toward the classroom he shared with Bonnie.

Kai shot him a small wave as his smile grew on his face. He turned around and headed toward his next class, making sure that his phone was on because he knew Bonnie would be reaching out to him soon.

-

A little over an hour later, Kai's phone vibrated with a message from Bonnie. [I need you. I'm in my dorm, meet me here when your class is done.] Kai couldn't help the sly grin that slid across his face. He quickly gathered up his belongings and snuck out of his sociology seminar. There were over 50 students in his class and the teacher never took attendance so he knew he could sneak out without being noticed as the teacher had her back turned to him.

Slowly shutting the classroom door, Kai sent a quick text to Bonnie, [I'll be there in 5.]

Kai sped walked to Bonnie's dorm room and entered without knocking. Bonnie was sitting on her bed and glaring down at her floor.

Kai cleared his throat to announce his presence and Bonnie turned toward him. Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. "What happened?" Kai asked, taking a seat next to her.

Bonnie threw her arms around his shoulder and hugged him. "Damon tried turning in a copy of my paper today," Bonnie cried into his shoulder.

"That doesn't make sense. Didn't you two write your papers together yesterday? Why would he copy yours?" Kai asked, trying to sound surprised. Kai knew exactly what was going on but he had to act completely surprised.

"He and I both knew his paper sucked. Damon's not the brightest tool in the shed but I cant' believe he would steal my paper," Bonnie moaned as she pulled away from Kai to run her hands through her hair.

"Did you get in trouble?" 

"No, I caught him before the professor collected our papers. I happened to glance down at his paper and saw the same title as mine, so I grabbed it and read the opening sentence. It was the exact same as mine so I kept reading. He wasn't even smart enough to change anything. So I exposed him."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I grabbed our papers and went up to Professor Saltzman and showed him what Damon did. Professor Saltzman wasn't happy and we all went to the dean's office. I told the dean what happened and showed him my paper on my computer as proof that I wrote it. When I left Damon wouldn't meet my eyes so it's clear he knew exactly what he was doing. I'm betting right now Damon is still in the dean's office being questioned." Bonnie said with a small grin.

"Wow, I'm glad you stood up for yourself," Kai said impressed. He was banking on the professor catching the plagiarism but he was proud that Bonnie caught it first and ripped Damon a new one.

"I was just so angry. I kept wondering why a guy as hot as him was interested in me but now it's clear. He was using me from the start. I told him how I got a full academic scholarship in one of our earlier conversations so he must have known how smart I was. I hate that I fell for him. I'm so stupid." Bonnie said in a defeated tone, her grin turning into a frown.

"Hey, none of that. Bonnie Bennett, you are a catch. You're not only smart but you are gorgeous and while Damon may be an ass who used you, I doubt it was a chore for him." Kai took Bonnie's hands in his and looked into her eyes. "Any guy would be lucky to have you. Don't let Damon the dick make you feel stupid. You are amazing and you'll find the right person soon. And they will love you for both your mind and your looks, I guarantee that." Kai spoke from the heart.

A few more tears shed from Bonnie's eyes as she squeezed Kai's hands.

"Thanks," Bonnie said.

"And if Damon tries anything else with you, I'll kill him," Kai said in a serious tone. He meant it with every fiber of his being. If Damon didn't stay away Kai would end him for good. 

Bonnie laughed out loud and pushed Kai. She thought he was joking, but she appreciated his words.

"I don't think that'll be a problem. He's probably going to get expelled since Whitmore has a zero-tolerance for cheating policy." Bonnie said with a sneaky grin on her face. 

Kai's face broke out into a grin as well. He loved that Bonnie was taking joy in Damon's demise. 

"It's what he deserves," Kai said as he moved up Bonnie's bed to sit back on the headboard, "Want to watch a movie? It'll take your mind off all things, Damon."

"Sure, what movie did you have in mind?" Bonnie settled in next to Kai. Kai put his arm around her shoulder and she rested her head there, making herself comfortable.

"Scream, I know it's your favorite." Bonnie shot him a smile and Kai grabbed her tv remote from her end table and got the movie-going.

Kai glanced down at Bonnie's head laying against his chest. He wondered if she could hear his heart pounding in his chest. As the movie played he kept stealing glances at the girl he loved. He couldn't help but feel smug that Damon was out of her life. Kai was satisfied that phase one of his plan had worked flawlessly and soon he would be ready to move onto phase three.


End file.
